


The realizations that come with death

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Heaven, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Romance, first multi-chapter fic, flufffff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk is dead. This is obviously not the end. What will he find out during his death and after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The realizations that come with death

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is my first multi-chapter fic. I'd like to thank my friend KC for inspiring me for this fanfic.   
> Depending on the response I get I will continue the story. If all goes well, I'll try to update at least once every one or two weeks. Hope you enjoy~

After the infinite darkness there was light. There was blinding light. Jim Kirk was finally able to focus his sight, squinting and looking around his surroundings. He was on a hill and lower was a field of grass.

_I’m dead,_ was the first thought that came to him.

The last thing he remembers is being engulfed in darkness under extreme pain in the tunnel that led to the warp core. He remember sitting on the floor, his head resting against the glass door and looking up… He had been looking at Spock crying… crying on the other side of glass… The image blurred slowly into darkness and the last thing he sees is Spock’s eyes pouring tears.

His eyes were so… human.

They were full of pain, grief, regret, and so much more.

Jim rubbed his eyes, realizing he had started crying. The tears were falling uncontrollably. He couldn’t believe it.

_James Tiberius Kirk was dead._

He laughed a bitter laugh, full of sorrow and grief, tears continuing to fall at the irony. All the things he could and might have done. But now he could do none of it, because he was _dead._ He couldn’t do a fucking thing. All of the possibilities are now crushed and nothing more than miserable maybes.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Jim turned around, surprised, because he thought he was the only one here in this strange place. He stood shocked when he saw himself in front of him.

It was him with only a slight few differences. The person in front of him looked exactly like him, but had hazel eyes instead of blue and his hair was styled slightly different. He even had a yellow Captain’s shirt on and Starfleet regulation clothes. The man in front of him had a kind face and smiled softly.

“W-who are you? Where am I,” asked Jim, wanting answers.

“Hello, Jim. You’re in a different place, a heaven of sorts,” replied the man in front of him.

Then, everything clicked in Jim’s mind. The man before him must be the alternate Jim Kirk, from Spock Prime’s timeline. This is the original him. The one that knew their dad, became Captain without Pike dying, and had lived the life he would never get to live now.

“I’m thinking you’ve guessed who I am by now,” said Jim Prime (???), letting go of Jim’s shoulder and back to his sides.

“Y-yeah,” replied Jim.

“Well, first off, to not make any confusion, call me James and you can be just Jim,” chuckled James.

“But I hate my original name,” said Jim confusedly.

“We do, but it’s just going to be confusing if we both call each other Jim. Don’t you think?”

“Sure…”

“So, to make a proper introduction, yes I am “you”, James Tiberius Kirk, but from a different universe. You obviously already know that I’m from Spock “Prime’s” timeline. I already know who you are, but I think we have a lot of things to talk about,” said James in a calm and casual voice. “You probably have a lot of questions, too, right?”

Jim only nodded, still getting used to having someone look so much, more like exactly, like him. It must have been weird for Spock, too. Spock…

James led Jim to sit under a tree on the hill. Jim sat with his back against the tree and James just sat cross-legged across from him. They started to talk, well mostly James really, about their life’s experiences and how similar and different they were. Jim cried at some parts, like when he talked about Spock and Bones. He paid full-hearted attention to each of James words, even more so when it was about their dad and Spock.

“So, how long have you been here,” asked Jim cautiously.

“A bit more than 100 years, but you never get bored here,” replied James offhandedly.

“That’s a long time… and all this time you’ve been waiting for Spock,” asked Jim.

“Of course. I spend time with my other friends obviously, like Bones, Scotty, Uhura and everyone else, but I still wait for my t’hy’la.”

“T’hy’la? What’s that?”

James smiled sadly at the ground, as if remembering something priceless in the long past.

“It’s the most precious and beautiful word in the whole universe. It means friend, brother, and lover in Vulcan,” replied James, saying it softly, more to himself than anything.

Jim sat there quietly, feeling slightly guilty for bringing up something that was obviously very personal and delicate to James, even though they were technically the same person.

“I was and still am married to Spock. In our wedding vows, neither of us said until death do us part and on purpose. We both had hope that some place like this would exist, even though Spock would say it was highly unlikely and ‘illogical’,” he chuckled softly at that, tears beginning to form in his eyes and continued, “but we knew that we were still going to be together, even after death. Nothing is impossible for us.”

Jim let the passionate words sink in. This was him, in another life, but he knew that it would take something or someone immensely special and precious for him to say and feel that way. Spock was apparently that person.

_Because you are my friend._

Those were Spock’s last words to him. He knew that Spock had never had a friend and t’hy’la meant that and so much more. Could it mean that? He contemplated on Spock’s and his future. But… Spock was dating Uhura now. Even if he had potential feelings for Spock, he couldn’t make him cheat or break up with Uhura. Jim knew that Spock wouldn’t break up with Uhura for no reason and especially if he didn’t return the feelings to Jim.

“I hope and pray as well that you and your Spock have the same future and destiny. I know that that will be a universal constant. We are the same person you know.”

“Yeah...”

“But it’s still your life. We obviously have a lot of similarities in our lives, but events have changed, making a lot of differences. You can pick whatever you want, and I know you will. My life and your life are separate now, their own course, but I know that without a doubt that you and Spock will be the best Captain and First Officer in the whole Starfleet and universe.”

“Wait, hold on a second. You’re talking like I’m still alive. I’m _dead._ Spock and I won’t have a future together. He’s with Uhura and I can’t do shit if I’m dead,” said Jim confused.

Then, James stood up, looking up at the sky. Jim followed him.

“You’re going back,” said James with a broad smile, looking at him directly in the eye.

“W-what?”

“You’re coming back to life. Bones healed you and you’re starting to wake up,” James chuckled and grabbed Jim’s shoulders.

Jim couldn’t believe it. Of course he was eager to go back, he _needed_ to go back. But… he’s now leaving more confused than when he came. All these revelations and so many questions. He couldn’t just _leave._

“But I have so many questions. About your relationship with Spock and other stuff. What will happen to me?”

“You’re going to _live.”_

Jim began to feel slightly lightheaded, his vision blurring again slowly. James held on to him by his shoulders, concentrating on him closely through tears and a hopeful smile.

“Jim, I need you to listen to me. Tell Spock, _my_ Spock and t’hy’la, that I have and shall always be his t’hy’la. Tell him I’m waiting for him to come home.”

And with those final words, Jim’s world went dark again and he fell into nothingness.

 

 


End file.
